Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American veteran voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Bonkers T. Bobcat in Disney's Bonkers, Darkwing Duck in Darkwing Duck, Fuzzy Lumpkins in The Powerpuff Girls, Hondo Ohnaka in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pete in A Goofy Movie and Disney's Goof Troop, Razoul in Disney's Aladdin, Tazmanian Devil in The Looney Tunes Show and Tigger and Winnie the Pooh in Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1994) - Grumble the Crow (ep87) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1997) - Announcer (ep88), Attila (ep81), Boone (ep51), Buddy (ep65), Calhoun Capybara (ep91), Camenbert (ep11), Fat Space Bug (ep32), Happy Bob (ep43), King#1 (ep49), Moon (ep80), Narrator, Otto (ep56), Ring Announcer (ep69), Rock Singers (ep59), Singer (ep74), Tazmanian Devil (ep84), Toe (ep15), Tweedle Dumb (ep90) *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2009) - Cap'n Tom (ep36), Chef Big Bones (ep34), Hillbilly#1 (ep19), Polar Bear (ep40) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Real Jekko (ep9), Saunders (ep70), Tygrus (ep42), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Yexx (ep32) *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Ho Don Po (ep18), Koos Koos, Melbourne G'Day (ep34), Traveler (ep18) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Alien Dad (ep22), Announcer (ep33), Binipinardian#1 (ep33), Security Computer (ep16), Senator Aarrfvox (ep22), Tough Prisoner (ep16) *Capitol Critters (1992) - Cockroach Gang Leader (ep4) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005) - Additional Voices *Cro (1993-1994) - Ogg, Phil *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-1997) - Organ Grindor (ep5), Red Eye (ep26) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Colonel, Ed Pig, Towser (ep1) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986-1991) - Zummi Gummi (eps48-64), Aerial King (ep38), Brother Everly (ep48), Carpy (ep56), Chummi Gummi (ep14), Sir Plucky (ep28), Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Razoul, Prince Wazoo (ep4) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Bonkers T. Bobcat, Darkwing Duck (ep25), Detective Lucky Piquel, Pete (ep36), Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988-1990) - Fat Cat, Monterey Jack, Professor Norton Nimnul, Wart, Baby Booby (ep10), Band Member (ep9), Bear (ep23), Cheddarhead Charlie (ep13), Concert Announcer (ep9), Conrad Cockatoo (ep4), Criminal (ep18), Cruiser (ep10), DTZ (ep3), Detective (ep18), Drone Bee (ep9), Elmer (ep11), Hubert (ep12), Jolly Roger (ep2), Lord Howie (ep8), Mr. Sneed (ep9), Nog (ep10), Pepto Gizmo (ep6), Rich Fop (ep11), Roger Houston (ep5), Sergeant Spinelli, Stan Blather (ep5), Truck Driver (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Pete, Chief (ep13), Horror Movie Narrator (ep6), Melancholy Man (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Pete, Bear#1 (ep38), Big Bad Wolf, Clip Announcer (ep2), Ed, Humphrey the Bear, Jollyland Worker (ep2), Kaa (ep44), King Larry (ep24), Sensor Monkeys, Weasel *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Commander Xenon (ep22), Daddy-O Cool (ep17), Emperor Charg (ep20), Emperor Xyloid (ep22), J76412 (ep14), Kazor (ep20), Limpy Lombago (ep16), Man (ep8), Mr. Big (ep16), Stanley Strazinski (ep6), Zork (ep8), Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Captain Dreadnaught (ep4), Sock Guy (ep1) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Don Karnage, Louie *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Tantor, Colonel Staquait, Merkus (ep33), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Crab Louie (ep4), Cure-Seeking Villager (ep29), Emperor Sharga (ep2), Glowfish (ep11), Mr. Clambakersfield (ep5), Seahorse Announcer, Sharkanian Soldier 1 (ep2), Stormy's Owner (ep3), Valhalla Soldier (ep27), Additional Voices *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Tigger (eps34-50), Winnie the Pooh *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2009) - Pete *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2016) - Aide (ep33), Coachman (ep33), Goodwyn (ep34), Guard (ep42), Portrait Painter (ep17), Professor Popov, Rex, Servant (ep53), Wormwood, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dawn of the Croods (2015) - Little Mantrap (ep9) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2013) - Lidong, Rhino Guard (ep50) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - El Guante Blanco (ep6) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2004-2005) - Father (ep21), Koo Koo (ep15), TV Host (ep37), Tazmanian Devil, The Black Eel (ep27) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Ape Monster (ep21), Janos (ep16), Semiconductor (ep2), Singer, The Wolfman (ep12) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Construction Worker (ep59), Dingo, Gillecomgain's Father (ep63), Hunter, Matrix (ep46), Mr. Acme (ep59) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Bodyguard 1 (ep11), Bum (ep5), Business Man (ep13), Cop 1 (ep7), Cop 1 (ep13), Dr. Nexus (ep11), Hugo (ep4), Isaiah (ep5), Lead Cop (ep11), Male Commuter 1 (ep13), Security Guard 1 (ep5), Sergeant (ep7), Street Person 1 (ep7) *Generator Rex (2011) - Trey *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Hondo Ohnaka (ep8) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Additional Voices *Motorcity (2012) - Dr. Hudson, Ultra Elite#2 (ep18), Additional Voices *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Chief Gluteus, B Complex (ep23), Ernest Strepfinger (eps16-19), Nerve Center Controller (ep13) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Chuck (ep21), Fred Floppel (ep5), Innkeeper (ep12), Orson W. (ep57), Punk (ep2), Sarah (ep20), The Mist (ep4), V/O#1 (ep18) *Planet Sheen (2010) - Ultra Lord (ep5) *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - General Parvo *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Mayor Manx, Gangster (ep5), Morbulus (ep2), Security (ep12), Security Guard (ep11), Warden Cyrus Meece (ep8) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Captain Caveman (ep14) *Snorks (1987) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2012) - Hondo Ohnaka, Guard (ep93), Pirate (ep95), Rebel (ep93), Warehouse Supervisor (ep89) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Hondo Ohnaka *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Phantom Zone Beast (ep14) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Lurch *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Atila (ep46), Captain Betty (ep22), Dog (ep48), Goddard Speaking (ep30), Gortox (ep30), Martian#3 (ep49), Mayor, Popbot (ep30), Ultra Lord (ep26) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Old Hakeem *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Deep Voice Narrator, Hunter#3 (ep19), Karu, Lion Turtle, Rebel (ep23) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Fuzzy Lumpkins, Buzzy (ep78), Carl (ep63), Doctor (ep67), Lumpkins#1 (ep56), Lumpkins#2 (ep56), Man#2 (ep4), Skuzzy (ep78), The Man (ep39), Wuzzy (ep78) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Captain Simms (ep23), Florid Face (ep23), Harpooner (ep7), Planesman (ep7), Yegor (ep23) *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Thanos *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Alien#1 (ep14), Conductor (ep38), Crusher (ep30), Curator (ep7), Dan (ep4), Erik the Yellow (ep36), Gossamer, Hubie (ep10), Lion#1 (ep37), Moogooguypan, Nasty Canasta (ep6), Nigel/Shropshire Slasher (ep19), Rocky, Sam Ficus (ep13), Sheik Tusheik (ep2), Sheriff of Nottingham (ep44), Snowman (ep15), Squeegee (ep22), Stagehand (ep49), Tazmanian Devil (ep17), Windbag (ep52), Wolfgang Wolf (ep11) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Announcer (ep14), Baby Bird (ep18), Bruce the Crab (ep16), Cheetahto (ep4), Ed, Einstein (ep2), Nobi (ep2), Ostrich (ep18), Smolder the Bear, Vulture#2 (ep2), Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Chef (ep7), Iodizer (ep48), Monster (ep14), Nasty (ep87), Papa Flea, Singer (ep56), Singer (ep62) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991-1993) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Mega Brain *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Dirty Dawson *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Razoul *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Tazmanian Devil, Gossamer *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Ackar *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Bering, Chilkoot *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Jumpy Squirrel, Maurice, Mr. Quint *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Chef Pisghetti, Jumpy Squirrel *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Jumpy Squirrel, Mr. Quint *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Captain Benjamin Mathius, Farum *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Pete, Goofy's Boss, Teacher *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Webster *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Merkus, Tantor *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Additional Voices *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Tony (Singing Voice) *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) - Big Bad Wolf, Ed, Kaa *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Pete, Dad, Fire Chief, Mailman, Man, Police, Santa *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Blitzen *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Peg Leg Pete *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - King James, Chief Powhatan *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin (1997) - Winnie the Pooh, Skullasaurus *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Jesper Poubelle, Tulie *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Jacques, Additional Voices *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Avarice *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Floyd, Waylon *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Archdeacon *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Sierra *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Ed *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Scar *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - King Triton, Shelbow, Additional Voices *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Razoul *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Kaldorf *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Butch *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: A Twist in Time (1997) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes (2006) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure (2006) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: ABC's (2004) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (1995) - Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Pete *Aladdin (1992) - Farouk, Razoul *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Jingles *Anastasia (1997) - Grigori Rasputin (Singing Voice) *Antz (1998) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Additional Voices *Balto (1995) - Steele *Bee Movie (2007) - Graduation Announcer, Title Narrator *Hercules (1997) - Nessus *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - General, Mission Control, Ultra Lord *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Pocahontas (1995) - Powhatan (Singing Voice), Kekata (Singing Voice) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Shrek (2001) - Captain of Guards *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - Council Judge, Guard, Luca *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Guards, Gypsies *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Kaa, Colonel Hathi, M.C. Monkey *The Lion King (1994) - Ed, Scar (Singing Voice) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Oppenheimer, Port *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ray *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Hernan Cortes, Native, Ship Cook *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Titan A.E. (2000) - Chowguin *Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney have a laugh! (2010-2012) - Crowd (ep54), Dog Show Announcer (ep34), Dog Show Inspector (ep34), Pete (ep6) *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - The Instructor 'TV Specials' *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) - Winnie the Pooh *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Pete *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Don Karnage, Louie *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Pete *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Pete *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Pete *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Wormwood, Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Wormwood, Admiral Hornpipe *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - Lead Reindeer *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Frankenstein, Genghis Kong, Skull Head *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Brain#2, Dad Gorlock, Gorlock#1, Gorlocks, Mayor *The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Pappy *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Paddy *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger (Singing Voice) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) - Winnie the Pooh Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - General Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Aladdin (1993) - Narrator *Disney Winnie the Pooh: The Easter-Egg Hunt Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Tigger 'Documentaries' *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Doc 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Pelican *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Bullet#2 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Tigger *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1993) - Bonkers T. Bobcat, Darkwing Duck, Louie, Zummi Gummi *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Tigger Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Narrator, Pete 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Conrad Marburg, Gelato Man *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 (2000) - Sarge *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Tazmanian Devil *Descent to Undermountain (1997) - Khelben *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ray *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Pete *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Allen R. Rhodes, Travis E. Folsom *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Institute Scientist, The Scribe *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Minsc, Mulahey *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Baldur's Gate Watch Guard#1, Brogan *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Minsc *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Arundel, Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Cheshire Cat, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Hondo Ohnaka, Clegg Holdfast, Imperial Trooper *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Encel, Gadflow *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (2007) - Tazmanian Devil *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Tazmanian Devil *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Tazmanian Devil *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Tazmanian Devil *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Kingpin *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Patriarch, Urdnot Wreav *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Pete *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Ultralord *Portal Runner (2001) - Additional Voices *Project Spark (2014) - Creation Well *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Boris Stovich *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Goblin, Kraven the Hunter *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Master Oteg *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Tazmanian Devil *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Festus Krex, Jarl Skald, Olfrid Battle-Born, Thadgeir, Vignor Gray-Mane *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Fuzzy Lumpkins *Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein: Dare to Scare! (1999) - Paddy *Toonstruck (1996) - B.B. Wolf, Dough, Feedback, Seedy, Snout *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Big Gruesome, Clyde, Dick Dastardly, Gravel Slag, Private Meekly, Rock Slag *WildStar (2014) - Commander Kriton, Granok Male, Jarak, Osiric, Taxi Cab, The Sarge, Victor Lazarin *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Pete, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Julius, Pete *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Pete, Cheshire Cat *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2011) - Pete *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Cleric Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999-2003) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (236) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2016. Category:American Voice Actors